Cultured marble, a chemically formulated polymeric so named because of its marbled appearance, is quite common in new home construction and in remodeled older homes, hotels, and motels for vanity tops, bathtubs or shower wall coverings throughout the country. Countertops or vanity top fixtures are commonly described as being one solid piece, with the counter top and sink bowl molded as one. Such countertops may be used as a top for bathroom cabinets or designed simply as a one-piece countertop with one or more basins or sinks.
Over the years crazing or cracks often appear in cultured marble countertop sinks, typically at the drain area, which leads to the possibility of leaks and bacteria and mold growth. Cultured marble can easily become scratched, abused by abrasive cleansers, sharp objects or can be burned by cigarettes, curling irons or candles. The sink bowls also tend to developed moderate to large cracks around the drain area or staining may be present on the surface areas of the sink or countertop around the sink. These unsightly problems are frequent in hotels and motels where room traffic is high. Especially In commercial applications such as hotels and motels, it is essential that bathroom sinks and baths be maintained in a clean, attractive and hygienic condition in order to maintain the highest ratings.
When one of these cultured marble vanity tops or sinks is in need of repair, restoration in some cases by professional refinishers can be completed in as little as an hour. Some damage such as burns, stains and scratches can be bulled or sanded out and a durable polymer clear coat applied after repairs are completed. Other damages like cracks in the sink bowl are much more difficult to repair since only solid colors are available and the swirls in cultured marble cannot be duplicated. Therefore, if restoration becomes obvious and appearance is a concern, recoating or replacement of the entire fixture may be the only solution. In any case, refinishing or repairing cultured marble countertop sink combinations is a lot cheaper then replacing it, especially if you have a custom-sized countertop. However, there is no warranty with such restoration repairs. Such repairs are more easily chipped and/or stained thus requiring additional repairs.
Recoating the cultured marble counter top, although possible and less expensive than replacement, is still relatively expensive, quite messy, and requires days to prepare and complete. For hotels and motels, taking the rooms out of service for such periods of time adds to the cost.
In many cases the cultured marble countertops and sink bowls can no longer be repaired in which case the only options are to replace the entire countertop and sink or cut out the sink bowl and replace with a drop-in bowl. The latter, although less expensive than countertop replacement, requires precise measuring and cutting of the cultured marble countertop and the removal of the plumbing faucets, drains etc. Removal and replacement of the existing plumbing is an expensive process and even more so when old pipes are disturbed, often causing even more extensive plumbing repairs. Such unexpected restoration cost often drives the repairs beyond the cost of replacing the whole counter/sink combination.
Although the prior art teaches the possibility of utilizing wash basin inserts, usually in the form of temporary or disposable liners, vacuum formed plastic sheets and ceramic tub and shower overlays, there has been little progress towards a fast and inexpensive permanent restoration for cultured marble countertop/sinks. The instant invention satisfies the need by providing a permanent drop-in sink liner for cultured marble countertop/sinks that can be installed in an hour without removing or replacing the existing sink or plumbing.